legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess
In construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Kaysie Virgo, also known as Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, is one of the most recurring villains throughout the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, one of the secondary antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and one of the main antagonists in its Zodiac Saga next to the original Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, her brother who took over her role as the primary threat towards the Witnesses as the saga reached to an end. Being one of the Twelve Nethers, Kaysie is Moloch's daughter, with the former created her from the mind of death and hatred, being a clone of Muse Virgo. Therefore, at first, Kaysie is nothing but a puppet of Moloch who have little moral agency and purely serve Moloch with loyalty, but soon she developed her own moral agency and became truly dangerous. She is both cunning and manipulative, planning to manipulate her so-called master, Hubert Zodiak, by giving him an army known as Wild Card and made a deal with him. Kaysie is infamous for her beauty, her seductive charm and her dangerous hobby of poisoning. She is also highly intelligent, even to the point of foreseeing future not far away, despite it could be changed and is not always highly accurate. She was described by Crow Faux as a peerless beautiful but extremely dangerous woman who will use cruel tendency to blindly defend Moloch, being exactly a worse counterpart to Selina Strawberry after the latter succumbed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo. Despite her own Affably Evil demeanor and graceful mannerism, Kaysie is considered to be one of the most dangerous threat to Ichabod Crane and Team Witness. Kaysie represents the sin of Lust, and her Zodiac Domain is a purple palace where she ruled it as a queen, with her enemies strained and poisoned, dying in an grotesque manner. Kaysie is a very enthusiastic person who indulges in luxury and exudes a decadent atmosphere from somewhere. Since her childhood, she has studied a wide range of disciplines such as cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music and astronomy, and her beautiful face has captivated many men. Kaysie's passion has led her to start a war to corrupt a single witch to insanity (right after Kaysie found and adopted the young Lady Van Tassel when the latter witnessed the death of Solomon Kent after betrayed by her), and to poison her betrothed for Moloch's order, but her abilities as a Nether are indisputable. Proof of the many expeditions she has led can be seen on walls. She believes it necessary for one to be superior to others and have more desires than regular people as a ruler, thinking that those who uphold frugality are only playing a sport privileged to those who have gained the "most important possession of all", authority. She feels that those who rule commit tyranny simply from the act, so those who are kings must also be tyrants. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Design and Appearance Introduction Being one of the most cunning strategists in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, where there are a plenty amount of assembled strategic villains, Kaysie was first seen as a double agent, proclaiming that she served both Moloch and Hubert Zodiak when she angrily confronted Betsy Ross in Purgatory. She also claimed that Zodiak was a tool for her (and all other Nethers) together to wreck havoc and bring back the era of Moloch. Tall, slender and soft-spoken, Kaysie is beautiful as much as she's dangerous, persuasive and seductive. Kaysie is also cold and merciless, having no regards on human lives. Her appearance in the story would draw it into a more intense tone. Unlike her brothers, Kaysie is lawful and calculated. She is neither reckless like Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, nor wrathful like Isolendy or Mercurio. In spite of this, nothing hides the fact that she's actually a soft-spoken sadist. It's later revealed that Kaysie has an obsession towards fear itself and is prone to add fear towards her enemy, and she can also manipulate humanity's desire to do her bidding. Her characterization was also merged with the Succubus from the original Sleepy Hollow series, where she helped the Horseman of War to gather souls to feed Moloch's energy and give him a physical form in mortal realm. In spite of her villainy, Kaysie is able to feel empathy from human emotions. Therefore, she developed her own emotions of anger, fear and sadness. This is a great contrary to Moloch's intentions when he created Nethers, since he wanted them to be purely obedient and devoid of human emotions as well as empathy. Nevertheless, Moloch didn't expected that the first and only human host of his daughter would shape Kaysie's personality into a more humane side. Even so, while it brought Kaysie some rationality and empathy towards humans, it also made Kaysie more dangerous and more intelligent, being quicker to react when bad things happened. A case in point, Kaysie reacted in horror when she foresaw the "death" of Moloch at the hands of Henry Parrish, right after Henry was ordered to kill his mother, Katrina Crane, but Kaysie was unable to stop it thanks to Hawley, who defied Abbie's instructions and arrived in time to free Katrina, helping her to defeat Kaysie as Moloch's new body burned away under the power of the Sword of Methuselah (though Moloch isn't really dead). Kaysie maintained her loyalty towards Moloch, since she wanted her father's approval in many ways, but Moloch always saw her as a tool that would be discarded. Kaysie later betrayed Moloch after finding out he never cared about anyone else but himself. To date, besides Sorensen, Kaysie is the most dangerous Nether that the Witnesses ever faced. ''Logo emblem_by_vismajor.jpg Personal Information Personality Villainous Side In spite of being one of the Zodiac Demons' leader, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess is a graceful though demonic enchantress, having the most composed and calculated personality among her brothers. Being the only woman inside the Nethers, Kaysie is hardworking, being devoted towards Moloch so that she won't ever lose behind her brothers, who're bitter rivals to her. Sharing Moloch's misanthropic view, Kaysie despises most of the humans, including Hubert Zodiak, treating the cult leader as nothing but a tool to bring back Moloch and speaking to him in an extremely condescending tone. However, she shares affections towards Crow Faux, who is the first Zodiac Demon to have a human heart due to being willingly to become so. In ''Harvest Saga, Kaysie is independent from the Wiseman and acts as Crow's right-hand in his attempt to corrupt and use Calvin Cranberry as Moloch's tool. Unlike her brothers who often fights their enemies, Kaysie is more calculated, being prone towards strategies. She also has an ability to foresee the future and would react to stop that from coming as much as she could. Nevertheless, her ability would be rendered useless if a Time Paradox occurred. A distinguishing feature on Kaysie, aside from her high intelligence and her genre savvy, is her obsession towards poison and fear. Kaysie is obsessed with the concept of fear itself and would induce it towards human, showing their deepest fear inside their mind and turned them into whatever they feared. It was revealed in Calvin Cranberry Arc, where Kaysie serves as the secondary villain and an assistance to Crow Faux. In Calvin Cranberry Arc, Crow and Kaysie attempted to corrupt Calvin Cranberry via her fear toxin. It worked perfectly well at first, even causing Calvin's soul was devoured by his inner Zodiac Demon and became a monster. Nevertheless, it was also backfired as it eventually made the soul Calvin (although Albert Apple also helped in this) to overcome his fear towards the so-called curse on La Gloton. Calvin then broke from his Zodiac Demon again without being killed, and he started to face the killer he feared so much. However, this made Kaysie showed interest upon Calvin, as he was the first human she saw to defy the deepest fear inside him, so she and Crow Faux used this as a chance to make Calvin their pawn to seek out what the White Wizard was on about, making him to betray the Order of Flourish. It was soon revealed that Kaysie has been improvising her plans so that Calvin and Selina Strawberry, who had gone mad due to her dark side taking over her, to kill each other. In spite of this, Kaysie's arrogance made her fail to see she and Crow were also manipulated by Lord Helio (the White Wizard's true identity) under the disguise of Wiseman, as Helio wanted to raise a war between the Team Witness, the Order of Flourish and Moloch's followers. However, even didn't knowing who the Wiseman was, Kaysie was distrustful towards Wiseman and warned Proxima about it. Proxima didn't listen and ended up being backstabbed by Helio, revealing himself, the White Wizard and the Wiseman are one and the same. After realizing that the Wiseman was Helio all along, however, Kaysie maintained calmness and tried to contact Phyllis Peach to play with Helio's game and smash it ruthlessly when time comes, so that Proxima and Crow would be avenged, showing she still had improvised ideas to deal with sudden changes. Although, Kaysie failed to do so due to being unwillingly absorbed by Evil Christine. Despite this, even without Kaysie's alert, Phyllis still manipulated the Order of Flourish's endgame and made Moloch's forces to take the advantages once more, ending up with great success on Moloch's side. In Anti-Christ Saga, when Kaysie discovered that Lord Helio was dead, she was delighted that the Order of Flourish lost its founder, although she lamented the death of Phyllis. Unlike Crow, Kaysie showed a great fondness towards Phyllis due to her competence and manipulative ability, even though the latter is a evil and murderous serial killer. However, Kaysie greatly despised Dark Arzonia, even knowing Dark Arzonia is another counterpart to Phyllis. Kaysie kept calling Dark Arzonia as a rude barbarian who only knows the barbaric ways of fighting and killing. She often shows herself to be a mild misandrist, and she believed weak men are worthless and useless. Even after being freed from his Zodiac Demon and the control of fear toxin, Calvin's mind still had a dark mark left by Kaysie and Crow's actions, and that dark mark would never ceased. After the events of Harvest Saga, Calvin Cranberry starts regarding Kaysie as one of his most bitter foes, and the encounter of her fear toxin made him believe she was the worst of the worst, as he believed her to be a purely evil incarnate. Even after breaking out of Kaysie's fear toxin and her manipulations, Calvin still held great fear towards Kaysie. He fears her as much as he hates her. The nightmarish illusions he had under the fear toxin's effects, with Sleepy Hollow burning into ashes, always burned inside Calvin's memory. Through the toxin, Kaysie invaded Calvin's dreamscape, turned herself into a giant and started to tear the town apart along with her minions, whilst taunting Calvin about the condition of Zoe. She bitterly rebuked his childish and vanilla personality in bringing hope just for saving others. Seeing Calvin's refusal to hear, Kaysie gave a final blow to Calvin's mind, when she laughed at his his incompetence, for he failed to stop La Gloton's murder and Orlando Orange's incrimination towards Selina. This immediately made Calvin himself drenched in guilt, as he believed he was the cause of Hestia Hawthorn's demise and the Feast of Apollo's instigation. Since all of the taunts were aimed towards the weakest part, combined with a side effects of overusing his magician power from Zodiac Nether, Calvin was devoured by his Zodiac Demon and the Blackness at the same time, making him the only new host to a Zodiac Demon in Harvest Saga, making Kaysie the most successful demon in Harvest Saga after Efreet Feuer, whom she greatly despised as well. Overall, Kaysie is competent, cold, calculated, ambitious, intelligent and manipulative, making herself one of the most dangerous women in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow with all of those traits. Even though she's a secondary antagonist, Kaysie proves to be much more capable than many other Zodiac Demons, somewhat even surpassing Crow Faux. Her presence in Harvest Saga not only ended the embarrassment of Zodiac Demons for not being able to create one new demon, but also caused Calvin Cranberry to turn from a cheerful but somewhat vanilla person into a much more cynical anti-hero who would work with demons to seek out truth he desired, being a catalyst on Calvin's character development. ''Caring Side Maiden of Virgo Aside from her demonic side, Kaysie has her own kind side as well, including some Pet the Dog moments towards her underlings. Unlike Moloch, who is utterly uncaring and shows no tolerance towards failure, Kaysie is much more affectionate to her followers and has a soft side. In fact, that soft side came from a human girl who died in a young age. The human girl was an affiliate to the Order of Flourish, once named '''Lazuli' (born Lapis Lazuli Lavender), and Kaysie named her the Maiden of Virgo in order to dedicate to her memory. She was the twin sister of Lavenna Lavender, who was cast out from her family because of Lavender Family's own superstition that twins means terror and misfortune omen. However, what the Lavender never knew was that, under the secret arrangement of Phyllis Peach, who convinced the Lavenders' Household to abandon Lapis, Lavenna ended up sending to secretly joined the Zodiac Demons' Cults. Many years later, approximately 2 years before the fatal night when the Feast of Apollo occurred, Lazuli had become a callous and cruel person under Moloch and his followers' care. She also becomes bold, willing to go into all sort of boiling water no matter how much risk she would take. Then, in order to seek her own vengeance upon her parents and twin sister, Lazuli tried to snatch the crystal of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, but her will was not strong enough, making her soul devoured by the power of Kaysie. ''Kaysie's Defrost Because of her own compassion due to Lazuli' sad tragedy, Kaysie didn't fully digested the soul of Lazuli, but instead sealing her inside the crystal to honor her. Kaysie is also showing talking to her own crystal, much to the bewilderment of other Nethers. Since Kaysie had traumatized and felt guilty towards the death of Lazuli, she refused to give her own crystal to anyone. However, this was changed after Evil Christine snatched the Nether Crystal and forced Kaysie to fuse with her. At this moment, the subconscious of Lazuli still exists inside the Crystal of Kaysie, thanks to the Nethers' own efforts. Kaysie's words actually makes Lapis to have a change of heart. For the very first time, Lazuli finds someone who openly shares her feelings of being a child not cared for to Lapis, a person who can really feel sorry for her. Her own hatred towards her family died out eventually after knowing that her parents were killed by Moloch's minions and her sister gave her life to avenge her loved ones in the endgame against Phyllis Peach, leaving her no hatred to her family any longer. In the meantime, Lazuli's soft side, especially after Lazuli letting her hatred towards her family go, Kaysie was influenced by Lazuli's persona, showing much more affections towards others. Because of this, Kaysie has her mind completely independent in spite of becoming the Nether of Evil Christine. She always opposed Evil Christine's violent idea, acting as bold as Lapis. After discovering how far Michael Langdon, the Black Fairy and Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince were willing to go, Kaysie (under Lazuli's influence) started to doubt whether her father was always correct. She realized that Moloch would destroy the world and humanity, but Kaysie wanted to rule humans instead of killing all of them. Therefore, she showed some contempt towards Moloch's cataclysmic plots. It was later exploited by Lazuli's persona to awaken herself, in order to separate Kaysie from Evil Christine and had Kristen Kiwifruit (formerly Christine Van Bilj) to kill her once and for all and avenge Colin Van Bilj, a person Kaysie showed compassion with. After the demise of Evil Christine and the awakening of Lazuli's persona, Lazuli befriended Kristen. Later, during the fight against Dark Emperor Mateus, Lazuli and Kaysie took over the body of Kristen Kiwifruit to prevent Kaysie's own demise, while the personas of Kaysie, Kristen and Lazuli began to fuse together, even though it made Kristen lost her memory once again. In ''Sabbat Saga, Kaysie was forced to become a villain once again by Moloch, and it was opposed by both Lazuli and Kristen, causing their mental state to be worsen which would cause Kaysie to suffer from a murderous Villainous Breakdown, a breakdown so intense that would even compromise the whole world. This return towards villainy became very obvious by the end of Sabbat Saga after Sascha Vykos injected Kaysie with her own fear toxin, driving her into her own fear towards the world's destruction. It made Kaysie insane and returned to villainy to help Moloch in his cataclysmic plans, locking the personas of Kristen and Lazuli into her mind and turning her back to evil once again. However, thanks to the efforts of Gregory Grape's redeemed soul, Crow Faux and Calvin Cranberry combined together, Kristen managed to cast the madness out of Kaysie, before she assimilated all of the persona of herself, Kaysie and Lazuli, becoming a much more stable Nether Host with Lazuli's hair and facial appearance, Kristen's memory and Kaysie's power, though Kaysie was still being able to act independently without Kristen when Kristen separated herself with Kaysie at will. After the assimilation of the personalities, as well as conquering her own fear toxin Kaysie, Lazuli and Kristen's personality mixed together and redeemed Kaysie as well, making her to earn her own happy ending and conquered her own fear of hurting anyone that meant something to her. Kaysie later helped Kristen and Ichabod to fight against Moloch and ended up accompanying Kristen forever inside her mind, with them and Lazuli became one and the same. After the demise of Moloch, both Kaysie and Lazuli ended up becoming parts of Kristen's personality and would fight alongside her forever, and Kaysie no longer desires on inducing fear upon others, in spite of still showing interest towards the concept of fear itself. For Kaysie, she eventually found happiness and freedom, both of which she never earned from Moloch when she was under his service. ''Biography Powers and Abilities All Hosts Independent Nether Croatoan-Phobos Virus Major Battles Relationships Allies Enemies Victims Quotes 'Kaysie' *"I serve them both. Zodiak's action shall hasten my father's return, and all shall bow to him. You lousy human better think again before you call me as an undercover."'' *''"I understood. I will be careful. Anyway, a minor failure like this is not the end of this world. I won't blame you, because you are my family."'' *''"Fine, you win. You'll take care of that grandchild of Vykos in future, but you should allow Melancholia to do the job! This is all you get for trying to play tricks and backstab my father, Plaisir. You think you can make the Malice of Moloch in control, but you're wrong. One day, it'll unleash its true strength once again, and then you'll cowering in fear. You'll not even have time to cry for any chance to be forgiven."'' *''"Why fight it, Calvin? You and the Order of Flourish pests are as crazy as the rest of us. You need us as much as we need you. And to prove it, I'll flood the catacombs with enough Fear Gas to break the minds of everyone in Sleepy Hollow for a hundred years."'' *''"The most lethal poison shall come from the hate of a thankless child."'' *''"I find it amazing that you're still alive let alone running. You're quite the adversary, Calvin. I never had to work so hard to rip a person's soul apart. I must say I appreciate the challenge."'' Evil Christine - Kaysie Lapis - Kaysie *''"There is something positively inhuman in you at times."'' *''"Though you may not have detected the whisper of Astra-chan fur snagged on a nail over my left shoulder. You couldn't have failed to notice the overpowering aroma of herring pickled in vodka, in tandem with a truly unfortunate body odor. There's a man concealed in the rafters above us: a Cossack - renowned for their infeasible acrobatic abilities, and are notorious for moonlighting as assassins. So it's safe to presume that your next client is here to kill you."'' *''"The horses are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle. Why would I want anything with a mind of its own bobbing about between my legs? Then I should require a bicycle, thank you very much! It’s 2019! Could have chartered a balloon!"'' *''"Oh, and by the way, they’re not pursuing me, they’re escorting me... and instead of three, there seem to be, er, four. Therefore, I don’t think it’s my hands you have to worry about. Now, be careful with the face, boys! We do have a dinner date tonight. Don’t fill him up with bread."'' *''- Hypnos: What do you see?'' **''- Lapis: Everything. That is my curse.'' ''Quote about Kaysie Voice Goals Affiliations Gallery 48540923dd54564e747962bcb9de9c82d1584f13.jpg 67119817_p0.png Red.Assassin.full.841995.jpg Red.Assassin.full.2114333.png Fate.Apocrypha.full.2130029.jpg Red.Assassin.full.2114140.png Red.Assassin.full.817217.jpg Red.Assassin.full.2115718.jpg Trivia *Kaysie is named after Empress Ekatherina II of Russia, also known as Catherine the Great. She was Empress of Russia from 1762 until 1796, the country's longest-ruling female leader. She came to power following a coup d'état when her husband, Peter III, was overthrown. Under her reign, Russia was revitalized; it grew larger and stronger and was recognized as one of the great powers of Europe. *Kaysie is the only Nether who ends up joining Team Witness after seeing Moloch's cruelty and uncaring nature, although it only happens in Moloch's Rebirth timeline in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, under the vital thing that Michael didn't turned against Moloch in favor of Ara Astaroth because of the Rise of Qliphoth era being nullified. **Because the Rogues changed the future and prevented the formation of Astaroth Hell in the Omniverse, Moloch and all the Nethers weren't destroyed by the forces of Astaroth Empire because of Michael's treachery. Because of this, Kaysie makes no appearance in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes due to being destroyed by the Witnesses. ''Real-Life Inspirations Yongle Emperor The Yongle Emperor (Yung-lo in Wade–Giles; 2 May 1360 – 12 August 1424) — personal name Zhu Di (WG: Chu Ti) — was the third emperor of the Ming dynasty in China, reigning from 1402 to 1424. Zhu Di was the fourth son of the Hongwu Emperor, the founder of the Ming dynasty. He was originally enfeoffed as the Prince of Yan (燕王) in May 1370, with the capital of his princedom at Beiping (modern Beijing). Amid the continuing struggle against the Mongols of the Northern Yuan dynasty, Zhu Di consolidated his own power and eliminated rivals such as the general Lan Yu. He initially accepted his father's appointment of his eldest brother Zhu Biao and then his nephew Zhu Yunwen as crown prince, but when Zhu Yunwen ascended the throne as the Jianwen Emperor and began executing and demoting his powerful uncles, Zhu Di found pretext for rising in rebellion against his nephew. Assisted in large part by eunuchs mistreated by the Hongwu and Jianwen Emperors, who both favored the Confucian scholar-bureaucrats, Zhu Di survived the initial attacks on his princedom and drove south to launch the Jingnan Campaign against the Jianwen Emperor in Nanjing. In 1402, he successfully overthrew his nephew and occupied the imperial capital, Nanjing, after which he was proclaimed Emperor and adopted the era name Yongle, which means "perpetual happiness". Eager to establish his own legitimacy, Zhu Di voided the Jianwen Emperor's reign and established a wide-ranging effort to destroy or falsify records concerning his childhood and rebellion. This included a massive purge of the Confucian scholars in Nanjing and grants of extraordinary extralegal authority to the eunuch secret police. One favorite was Zheng He, who employed his authority to launch major voyages of exploration into the South Pacific and Indian Oceans. The difficulties in Nanjing also led the Yongle Emperor to re-establish Beiping (present-day Beijing) as the new imperial capital. He repaired and reopened the Grand Canal and, between 1406 and 1420, directed the construction of the Forbidden City. He was also responsible for the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing, considered one of the wonders of the world before its destruction by the Taiping rebels in 1856. As part of his continuing attempt to control the Confucian scholar-bureaucrats, the Yongle Emperor also greatly expanded the imperial examination system in place of his father's use of personal recommendation and appointment. These scholars completed the monumental Yongle Encyclopedia during his reign. The Yongle Emperor died while personally leading a military campaign against the Mongols. He was buried in the Changeling Tomb, the central and largest mausoleum of the Ming Dynasty Tombs located north of Beijing. Itō Hirobumi Prince Itō Hirobumi (伊藤 博文, October 16, 1841 – October 26, 1909, born Hayashi Risuke and also known as Hirofumi, Hakubun and briefly during his youth Itō Shunsuke) was a Japanese statesman and genrō. A London-educated samurai of the Chōshū Domain and an influential figure in the early Meiji Restoration government, he chaired the bureau which drafted the Meiji Constitution in the 1880s. Looking to the West for legal inspiration, Itō rejected the United States Constitution as too liberal and the Spanish Restoration as too despotic before ultimately drawing on the British and German models, especially the Prussian Constitution of 1850. Dissatisfied with the prominent role of Christianity in European legal traditions, he substituted references to the more traditionally Japanese concept of kokutai or "national polity", which became the constitutional justification for imperial authority. In 1885, he became Japan's first Prime Minister, an office his constitutional bureau had introduced. He went on to hold the position four times, becoming one of the longest serving PMs in Japanese history, and wielded considerable power even out of office as the occasional head of Emperor Meiji's Privy Council. A monarchist, Itō favored a large, bureaucratic government and opposed to the formation of political parties. His third term in government was ended by the consolidation of the opposition into the Kenseitō party in 1898, prompting him to found the Rikken Seiyūkai party in response. He resigned his fourth and final ministry in 1901 after growing weary of party politics, but served as head of the Privy Council twice more before his death. Itō's foreign policy was ambitious. He strengthened diplomatic ties with Western powers including Germany, the United States and especially the United Kingdom. In Asia, he oversaw the First Sino-Japanese War and negotiated Chinese surrender on terms aggressively favorable to Japan, including the annexation of Taiwan and the release of Korea from the Chinese Imperial tribute system. Itō sought to avoid a Russo-Japanese War through the policy of Man-Kan kōkan – surrendering Manchuria to the Russian sphere of influence in exchange for the acceptance of Japanese hegemony in Korea. A diplomatic tour of the United States and Europe brought him to Saint Petersburg in November 1901, where he was unable to find compromise on this matter with Russian authorities. Soon the government of Katsura Tarō elected to abandon the pursuit of Man-Kan kōkan, and tensions with Russia continued to escalate towards war. The Japan–Korea Treaty of 1905 made Itō the first Japanese Resident-General of Korea. He initially supported the sovereignty of the indigenous Joseon monarchy as a protectorate under Japan, but he eventually accepted and agreed with the increasingly powerful Imperial Japanese Army, which favored the total annexation of Korea, resigning his position as Resident-General and taking a new position as the President of the Privy Council of Japan in 1909. Four months later, Itō was assassinated by Korean nationalist An Jung-geun in Manchuria. The annexation process was formalized by another treaty the following year after Ito's death. Through his daughter Ikuko, Itō was the father-in-law of politician, intellectual and author Suematsu Kenchō. Peter the Great Peter the Great (1672-1725, reigned 1682-1725) was the Russian czar who had enough of Russia being a conservative Eastern realm, and decided to make it a European power. He ascended the throne of Russia as a co-regent to his weak and retarded brother Ivan V. After winning a battle for political dominance with his sister Sophia, he triumphed as the undisputed leader of Russia. Then he left the country and traveled to the West to learn its science and technology, and returned as an accomplished ship-builder. After winning some wars with Turkey and Sweden, Peter the Great annexed lands neighboring two seas, the Azov Sea and the Baltic Sea. Then he founded St. Petersburg, an European-inspired city that was meant to be a capital of the future Russian Empire. Peter's reforms after that meant basically gradual dismantling of the old Muscovite Czardom and the creation of a new state, the Russian Empire. He introduced a new legal mechanism, the Table of Ranks, that provided a chance for talented and lucky commoners to make it into nobility, created many new noble bloodlines and conducted many other reforms. Eventually, his claim of imperial status was recognized by foreign powers, and Russia officially became an empire in 1721. He died of cold after rescuing a soldier from one of early St. Petersburg's many deluges caused by tidal activity and unpredictable winds. The Russian Empire founded by him was one of the world's superpowers until Red October, and he was a cult figure in Russia until the late XIX century, when the more conservative Muscovite-esque political ideas reached dominance. Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim (Swedish pronunciation: ²ɡɵˌstav ˈeːmɪl ²manːɛrˌheɪm; 4 June 1867 – 27 January 1951) was a Finnish military leader and statesman. Mannerheim served as the military leader of the Whites in the Finnish Civil War, Regent of Finland (1918–1919), commander-in-chief of Finland's defense forces during World War II, Marshal of Finland, and the sixth president of Finland (1944–1946). Mannerheim made a career in the Imperial Russian Army, rising to the rank of lieutenant general. He also had a prominent place in the ceremonies for Tsar Nicholas II's coronation and later had several private meetings with the Russian Tsar. After the Bolshevik revolution, Finland declared its independence but was soon embroiled in civil war between the pro-Bolshevik "Reds" and the "Whites", who were the troops of the Senate of Finland, supported by troops of the German Empire. Mannerheim was appointed the military chief of the Whites. Twenty years later, when Finland was twice at war with the Soviet Union from November 1939 until September 1944, Mannerheim successfully led the defense of Finland as commander-in-chief of the country's armed forces. In 1944, when the prospect of Germany's defeat in World War II became clear, Mannerheim was elected President of Finland and oversaw peace negotiations with the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom. He resigned the presidency in 1946 and died in 1951. In a Finnish survey 53 years after his death, Mannerheim was voted the greatest Finn of all time. Given the broad recognition in Finland and elsewhere of his unparalleled role in establishing and later preserving Finland's independence from Russia, Mannerheim has long been referred to as the father of modern Finland, and the Finnish capital Helsinki's Mannerheim Museum memorializing the leader's life and times has been called "the closest thing there is to a Finnish national shrine". In addition, he is the only Finn to have held the rank of field marshal, an honorary rank bestowed upon especially distinguished generals. Hatshepsut Hatshepsut (/hætˈʃɛpsʊt/; also Hatshepsut; Egyptian: ḥ3.t-šps.wt "Foremost of Noble Ladies"; 1507–1458 BC) was the fifth pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt. She was the second historically confirmed female pharaoh, the first being Sobekneferu. (Various other women may have also ruled as pharaohs regnant or at least regents before Hatshepsut, as early as Neithhotep around 1,600 years prior.) Hatshepsut came to the throne of Egypt in 1478 BC. Officially, she ruled jointly with Thutmose III, who had ascended to the throne the previous year as a child of about two years old. Hatshepsut was the chief wife of Thutmose II, Thutmose III’s father. She is generally regarded by Egyptologists as one of the most successful pharaohs, reigning longer than any other woman of an indigenous Egyptian dynasty. According to Egyptologist James Henry Breasted she is also known as "the first great woman in history of whom we are informed." Hatshepsut was the daughter and only child of Thutmose I and his primary wife Ahmose. Her husband Thutmose II was the son of Thutmose I and a secondary wife named Mutnofret, who carried the title King's daughter and was probably a child of Ahmose I. Hatshepsut and Thutmose II had a daughter named Neferure. After having their daughter, Hatshepsut could not birth anymore children. Unable to have a son, Thutmose II fathered Thutmose III with Iset, a secondary wife. Semiriamis Semiramis (Assyrian;ܫܲܡܝܼܪܵܡ Shamiram, /sɛˈmɪrəməs/; Greek: Σεμίραμις, Armenian: Շամիրամ Shamiram) was the legendary wife of King Nimrod, and Ninus later on, succeeding him to the throne of Assyria. The legends narrated by Diodorus Siculus, Justin, and others from Ctesias of Cnidus describe her and her relationship to the Kings Ninus and Nimrod, both mythical kings of Assyria, not attested in the far older and more comprehensive Assyrian King List. The real and historical Shammuramat (the original Akkadian and Aramaic form of the name) was the Assyrian wife of Shamshi-Adad V (ruled 824 BC–811 BC), king of Assyria and ruler of the Neo-Assyrian Empire, and its regent for five years until her son Adad-nirari III came of age and took the reins of power. The indigenous Assyrians of Iraq, northeast Syria, southeast Turkey, and northwest Iran still use Semiramis (also Shamiram) as a given name for female children. The name of Semiramis came to be applied to various monuments in Western Asia and Asia Minor, the origin of which was forgotten or unknown. Nearly every stupendous work of antiquity by the Euphrates or in Iran seems to have ultimately been ascribed to her, even the Behistun Inscription of Darius. Herodotus ascribes to her the artificial banks that confined the Euphrates and knows her name as borne by a gate of Babylon. Various places in Assyria and throughout Mesopotamia as a whole, Media, Persia, the Levant, Asia Minor, Arabia, and the Caucasus bore the name of Semiramis, but slightly changed, even in the Middle Ages, and an old name of the Armenian city of Van was Shamiramagerd (in Armenian it means ''created by Semiramis). ''Religious & Mythological Inspirations Isis Isis was a major goddess in ancient Egyptian religion whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. Isis was first mentioned in the Old Kingdom (c. 2686–2181 BCE) as one of the main characters of the Osiris myth, in which she resurrects her slain husband, the divine king Osiris, and produces and protects his heir, Horus. She was believed to help the dead enter the afterlife as she had helped Osiris, and she was considered the divine mother of the pharaoh, who was likened to Horus. Her maternal aid was invoked in healing spells to benefit ordinary people. Originally, she played a limited role in royal rituals and temple rites, although she was more prominent in funerary practices and magical texts. In the first millennium BCE, Osiris and Isis became the most widely worshiped of Egyptian deities. Rulers in Egypt and its neighbor to the south, Nubia, began to build temples dedicated primarily to Isis, and her temple at Philae was a religious center for Egyptians and Nubians alike. She absorbed many traits from other deities, particularly Hathor, the preeminent goddess of earlier times. Isis's reputed magical power was greater than that of all other gods, and she was said to protect the kingdom from its enemies, to govern the skies and the natural world, and to have power over fate itself. In the Hellenistic period (323–30 BCE), when Egypt was ruled and settled by Greeks, Isis came to be worshiped by Greeks and Egyptians, along with a new god, Serapis. Their worship diffused into the wider Mediterranean world. Isis's Greek devotees ascribed to her traits taken from Greek gods, such as the invention of marriage and the protection of ships at sea, and she retained strong links with Egypt and other Egyptian deities who were popular in the Hellenistic world, such as Osiris and Harpocrates. As Hellenistic culture was absorbed by Rome in the first century BCE, the cult of Isis became a part of Roman religion. Her devotees were a small proportion of the Roman Empire's population but were found all across its territory. Her following developed distinctive festivals such as the Navigium Isidis, as well as initiation ceremonies resembling those of other Greco-Roman mystery cults. Some of her devotees said she encompassed all feminine divine powers in the world. The worship of Isis was ended by the rise of Christianity in the fourth and fifth centuries CE. Her worship may have influenced some Christian beliefs and practices, such as the veneration of Mary, but the evidence for this influence is ambiguous and often controversial. Isis continues to appear in Western culture, particularly in esotericism and modern paganism, often as a personification of nature or the feminine aspect of divinity. Medea In Greek mythology, Medea (/mɪˈdiːə/; Greek: Μήδεια, Mēdeia, Georgian: მედეა) was the daughter of King Aeëtes of Colchis, niece of Circe, granddaughter of the sun god Helios. Medea figures in the myth of Jason and the Argonauts, appearing in Hesiod's Theogony around 700 BC, but best known from a BC third-century literary version by Apollonius of Rhodes called the Argonautica. Medea is known in most stories as a sorceress and is often depicted as a priestess of the goddess Hecate. In Euripides' play Medea she is a woman scorned, rejected by her husband Jason and seeking revenge. Deborah Boedeker writes about different images and symbolism used in Euripides' play to invoke responses from his original Athenian audience.16 The Nurse gives descriptions of Medea in the prologue, highlighting comparisons to great forces of nature and different animals. There are also many nautical references throughout the play either used by other characters when describing Medea or by Medea herself. By including these references, Boedeker argues that these comparisons were used to create connections to the type of woman Medea was. She holds great power (referred to by the comparisons to forces of nature), she relies on her basic animal-like instincts and emotions (connections to different animals like bulls and lions), and it draws the audience back her original myth of Jason's quest for the Golden Fleece and the sea voyage taken by Jason, Medea, and the Argonauts. Emma Griffiths also adds to the analysis of Medea's character in Euripides's play by discussing the male/female dichotomy created by Euripides.15 Medea does not fit into the mold of a “normal woman” according to Athenian philosophy. She is depicted of having great intelligence and skill, something typically viewed as a masculine trait by Euripides' original audience. On the other hand, she uses that cunning in order to manipulate the men around her, and manipulation of other people would have been a negative female trait to the Athenian audience. There is also the paradox of how she chooses to murder her victims in the play. She poisons the princess, which would have been seen as a feminine way of murder, yet kills her children in cold blood, which is seen as more masculine. She also has dialogue about her children and shows a strong maternal love and connection to them, something that was essential to “normal women” in Athenian society. Yet at the end of the play she is able to kill her children as part of her revenge. It is through these opposites that Euripides creates a complicated character for his protagonist. Although not the first depiction of Medea, the Argonautica by Apollonios Rhodios gives a fuller description of events that lead up to Euripides's play, mainly surrounding Jason's quest for the Golden Fleece. In this literary work, Medea is presented not as a powerful woman seeking justice rather she is a young woman who is desperately in love with Jason. So much in love that she decides to defy her father and kill her brother in order to help him. James J. Clauss writes about this version of Medea, attempting to unearth another version of this character for scholarship and discussion.17 He looks into different passages in the original text to define the meaning and draw connection to the different feelings Medea was going through. He argues the feelings of Medea's initial love for Jason, the shame she feels for loving him and for going against her family, and final agreement to help Jason in his quest. Multiple scholars have discussed Medea's use as a “helper maiden” to Jason's quest. A helper maid is typically personified as a young woman who helps on a hero's quest usually out of love. Instead of being the center of the story like she is in Euripides' Medea, this version of Medea is reduced to a supporting role. Her main purpose is to help the hero with his quest. Jason would never have been successful on his quest without Medea's help, something that is pointed out and referenced many times in ancient texts and contemporary scholarly work. Phobos Phobos (Ancient Greek: Φόβος, pronounced pʰóbos, meaning "fear") is the personification of fear in Greek mythology. He is the son of Aphrodite and Ares, and known for accompanying Ares into battle along with the ancient war goddess Enyo, the goddess of discord Eris (both sisters of Ares), and his twin brother Deimos (terror). In Classical Greek mythology, Phobos is more of a personification of the fear brought by war and does not appear as a character in any myths. Timor or Timorus is his Roman equivalent. In Roman mythology, he has also been referred to as Pavor. Hesiod depicts Phobos on the shield of Heracles as "…staring backwards with eyes that glowed with fire. His mouth was full of teeth in a white row, fearful and daunting…" (Atsma) and again later during a war scene as being "…eager to plunge amidst the fighting men," (Atsma). Deimos and Phobos were represented as young boys. Phobos often is depicted as having a lion’s or lion-like head. This may be seen in Description of Greece by Pausanias, "On the shield of Agamemnon is Phobos (Fear), whose head is a lion’s…" (Atsma). Magdalene Saint Mary Magdalene, sometimes called simply the Magdalene, was a Jewish woman who, according to the four canonical gospels, traveled with Jesus as one of his followers and was a witness to his crucifixion, burial, and resurrection. She is mentioned by name at least twelve times in the canonical gospels, more than most of the apostles. Mary's epithet Magdalene most likely means that she came from the town of Magdala, a fishing town on the western shore of the Sea of Galilee. The Gospel of Luke 8:2-3 lists Mary as one of the women who traveled with Jesus and helped support his ministry "out of their resources", indicating that she was probably relatively wealthy. The same passage also states that seven demons had been driven out of her, a statement which is repeated in the longer ending of Mark. In all four canonical gospels, she is a witness to the crucifixion of Jesus and, in the Synoptic Gospels, she is also present at his burial. All four gospels identify her, either alone or as a member of a larger group of women, as the first witness to the empty tomb, and the first to testify to Jesus's resurrection. For these reasons, she is known in many Christian traditions as the "apostle to the apostles". Mary is a central figure in later apocryphal Gnostic Christian writings, including the Dialogue of the Savior, the Pistis Sophia, the Gospel of Thomas, the Gospel of Philip, and the Gospel of Mary, none of which are considered historically reliable. These texts portray her as Jesus's closest disciple and the only one who truly understood his teachings. In the Gnostic gospels, Mary Magdalene's closeness to Jesus results in tension with the other disciples, particularly Simon Peter. During the Middle Ages, Mary Magdalene was conflated in western tradition with Mary of Bethany and the unnamed "sinful woman" who anoints Jesus's feet in Luke 7:36-50, resulting in a widespread but inaccurate belief that she was a repentant prostitute or promiscuous woman. Elaborate medieval legends from western Europe tell exaggerated tales of Mary Magdalene's wealth and beauty, as well as her alleged journey to southern France. The identification of Mary Magdalene with Mary of Bethany and the unnamed "sinful woman" was a major controversy in the years leading up to the Reformation and some Protestant leaders rejected it. During the Counter-Reformation, the Catholic Church used Mary Magdalene as a symbol of penance. In 1969, the identification of Mary Magdalene with Mary of Bethany and the "sinful woman" was removed from the General Roman Calendar, but the view of her as a former prostitute has persisted in popular culture. Mary Magdalene is considered to be a saint by the Catholic, Eastern Orthodox, Anglican, and Lutheran churches—with a feast day of July 22. Other Protestant churches honor her as a heroine of the faith. The Eastern Orthodox churches also commemorate her on the Sunday of the Myrrhbearers, the Orthodox equivalent of one of the Western Three Marys traditions. Speculations that Mary Magdalene was Jesus's wife or that she had a sexual relationship with him are regarded by most historians as highly dubious. Fictional Inspirations Kanae Von Rosewald Kanae von Rosewald (in Japanese: カナエ フォン ロゼヴァルト, Kanae fon Rozevaruto, sometimes also 叶, Kanae) also known by the alias of Rose (ロゼ), is a major antagonist of the supernatural dark fantasy manga series ''Tokyo Ghoul:re. He's a member of the Tsukiyama Family after he was taken in following his escape from Germany and is the servant and protector of Shuu Tsukiyama. Kanae is an unstable individual in general. He is always in a state of distress similar to that of Naki and is seen crying over the catatonic state that Shuu is currently in at the start of the series. He appears to be gripping a rose as memory from when he was first taken in by the family. He has a habit of using foreign words in his sentences, especially in German. Kanae also has traits of jealousy as he had sold off Tooru Mutsuki to the other guests at the Auction to make Shuu happy. When he was found by Eto, he was both psychologically and physically tortured. However, afterwards, his personality had a dramatic change as he now shows signs of mental stability and is more sane. Currently, he still is protective of Shuu but appears to serve Eto and her wishes. Later, it was revealed that Kanae was in fact a female dressed as male, born as Karren von Rosewald (カレン＝フォン・ロゼヴァルト, Karen fon Rozevaruto), being the youngest child and sole daughter of the head of the Rosewald family. Kanae is voiced by Yū Kobayashi in the Japanese version and by Jeannie Tirado in the English version of the anime series. ''Wizardmon Wizardmon (known as Wizarmon in Japanese version) is a minor villain in several of the ''Digimon TV series, mainly Digimon Frontier. He was a former member of Myotismon's army, and a close friend to Gatomon. In Digimon Frontier, a Candlemon Digivolved into Wizardmon. Wizardmon was working for Myotismon as a minion/friend of Gatomon. He first encountered her when he was close to dying. Gatomon found him and gave him some water. After this Wizardmon became a friend to Gatomon and loyal to Gatomon as well. When Gatomon realized that she was the 8th Digimon and Kari was the 8th DigiDestined, Wizardmon tried to fight Myotismon and tried to prevent him to find the 8th DigiDestined. He was badly injured and floated in the water. He was found by T.K., Patamon, Joe, and Zudomon. Wizardmon asked them to take him to Gatomon and Kari so he can give them the Crest of Light. When the seven DigiDestined and their Digimon, fought Myotismon, Myotismon attempted to kill Kari and Gatomon with a Grizzly Wing, however Wizardmon jumped in the way, and took the fatal blow, sacrificing himself. Normally Digimon are known to be reborn after they die; Wizardmon, however, was never reborn. Instead he remained as a ghost. 4 years after the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon, Wizardmon's ghost appeared in front of them and told the DigiDestined how they can defeat the Digimon Emperor, and revert him back into his former self. He even told them that there was a much greater threat than the Digimon Emperor coming, referring to MaloMyotismon. Shortly after Wizardmon's forewarning, he disappeared. ''Noah Kaiba Noah Kaiba is the biological son of Gozaburo Kaiba, and the central antagonist of the anime exclusive Virtual World Story Arc: of the first half of Season 3, Enter the Shadow Realm, in ''Yu-Gi-Oh!. Despite being the main antagonist of the third Story Arc, he was actually a pawn (unwitting in the original Japanese version) to Gozaburo. Personality-wise, Noah is collected, polite, and quite respectful to those he does not bear grudge against, speaking in a formal, business-like tone; though he is arrogant and smug, having a creepy unchildlike behavior. (The 4Kids dub drops all poise and politeness and makes him extremely conceited, obnoxious and taunting). He is as intelligent as Seto, as evidenced by his ability to devise highly elaborate weaponry and machinery, or to hack his way into any kind of computer. Since his mind is linked to the virtual world, he always knows everything that happens in it. Due to having been extremely sheltered and doted upon as a child, he is pretty immature, being used to having all his whims answered and disliking when things do not go his way. Seto notes that being stuck as a child for all these years, he never had a chance to mature out of his spoiled and obstreperous demeanor, hence his childish tantrums and obsession with always being in charge. Although he boasts about his god-like control over the virtual world, stating that all of the information he got from computers all over the word that made him transcend humanity; it is pretty clear that he despises the shallow travesty of reality he is stuck in and wants to escape to the real world no matter the cost. It is made quite clear that behind his arrogance and hatred, lies a scared child desperate to return to a semblant of normalcy, lashing out years of pent-up frustration from his gilded prison at his step-brothers. Noah regards himself as the rightful heir of the Kaiba Corp, and treats Seto and Mokuba with contempt and jealousy. However, the reason of his hatred for them is that they took the place that was his own, while he was left in a hapless state, barred from both a normal life and from the Afterlife. He holds them responsible for his father's loss of interest towards him, although in reality the three of them were nothing but assets to use or discard in Gozaburo's eyes. Noah looks up to his father and craves for his acknowledgement, desperately trying to prove his worth as a heir. He believes himself superior to his step-brothers and strives to prove it to them and to the world by defeating them, and envies their extremely close sibling bond; doing all that he can to destroy it and going as far as brainwashing Mokuba to take it for him. The pain of being abandoned by his father and the loneliness of his years in the virtual world being the motivation for all he does. It is the distress of being called worthless by his father that first makes him rage quit the Virtual World and set its destruction, then to turn his back on Gozaburo. In the end, he is appreciative and thankful to Mokuba, the only one to ever show him genuine kindness due to seeing him as another victim of Gozaburo's selfishness. Noah appears to disapprove of cheating, as he nearly pulled the plug on Chikuzen Ooka of the Big Five for cheating during his duel with Katsuya Jonouchi, but it seems that what really irks him is when people disrespect the rules he set, since he himself has no qualms into manipulating Mokuba to interfere with his duel. However, given that he was not really in danger of losing and that he dueled fairly against Yugi afterwards, he might have done it only to toy with Seto and Mokuba's sibling bond. He was voiced by Andrew Rannells. ''Lapis Lazuli (Land of the Lustrous) 'WARNING: SPOILERS FOLLOW!' Lapis Lazuli is a posthumous character in ''Land of the Lustrous. They were the head of the Library; a position now taken up by their former partner Ghost Quartz after Lapis was taken by the Moon People. Upon being taken, only their head was able to be retrieved. This head would later on be used by Phosphophyllite. Lapis Lazuli was taken by the Moon People before the first chapter. Before this time, they served as the librarian. Their entire body was taken with the exception of their head, kept with extreme care by Ghost Quartz and then by Cairngorm. The aforementioned head would then go on to be the substitute for Phosphophyllite's. When their head is attached to Phos, Lapis appears in Phos' dream as an apparition of some sort. Lapis implies that this dream-like apparition is being caused by them leaving a 'message' to their inclusions to give to the next gem who hosts their head. They explain to Phos that they also wanted to understand the Moon People, but by trying to rationalize their illogical actions during a battle, they were shot by arrows causing them to lose their head and be taken to the Moon. They have a charming, leader-like personality. They have keen observation and great deductive thinking skills, and because of that have great confidence in themselves. Euclase remarks that they were extremely smart and pleasant to talk to but were more eager to use their skills to satisfy their intellectual curiosity rather than for the benefit of others. This meant they could be quite manipulative at times. Cairngorm remarks that they could 'quietly conceal secrets for centuries' and were 'surprisingly deceiving'. Phos once remarked how they feel calm whenever they read books, a possible trait that was inherited from Lapis. ''Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, first appearing in The X-Men #4 (March 1964) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. She is first portrayed as a supervillain along with her twin brother Quicksilver as a founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. In most depictions she is portrayed as a mutant, a member of a fictional subspecies of humans born with superhuman abilities. Scarlet Witch possesses abilities to alter reality in unspecified ways and is a powerful sorceress. Scarlet Witch is later depicted as a regular member of the Avengers superhero team. She also becomes the wife of fellow superhero and teammate Vision. Depicted as the children of golden age superhero Whizzer earlier on, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are later established to be the unknown offspring of supervillain Magneto. Born to Magneto's estranged wife in Transia, Scarlet Witch and her brother are left in the care of their adoptive Romani parents and she is raised as Wanda Maximoff. In a much later retcon it is revealed that Quicksilver and she are not mutants but were kidnapped and used as genetic experimentations by the High Evolutionary then misled to believe Magneto was their father. Along with starring in two self-titled limited series of her own, the character appears in animated films, television series, arcade and video games as well as other Marvel-related merchandise. Scarlet Witch has been portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen in a number of films from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Raven Raven is a fictional superheroine appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980), and was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. The daughter of a demon father (Trigon) and human mother (Arella), Raven is an empath who can teleport and control her "soul-self", which can fight physically, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her physical body. She is a prominent member of the superhero team Teen Titans. The character also goes by the alias Rachel Roth. Raven is the half-human/half-demon daughter of interdimensional demon Trigon and Gotham City-born human Angela Roth (known as Arella). Raven was conceived as the result of Trigon's marriage to Arella. Raven grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar (Pagon). She was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Initially, it was feared that if Raven were ever to feel any strong emotion, she could then become possessed by her father's evil demonic energy inside of her. During this time, Raven rarely saw her mother and grew detached from her. Upon Azar's death, Arella began the task of raising and teaching Raven. Around this same time, she met her father face to face for the first time. Soon after her 18th birthday, Raven learned that Trigon planned to come to her dimension; she vowed to stop him. Raven initially approached the Justice League for help, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna, who sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans as the New Teen Titans to fight her father. The team consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Raven and her new friends later came to think of one another as family. Trigon soon took Raven to his home dimension. The Titans defeated Trigon and sealed him in an interdimensional prison with the help of Arella, who stayed at the interdimensional door as Trigon's Guardian. However, Raven continued to fight her father's influence, as he was not completely destroyed. For a period of time, Raven lost control several times in stressful situations, but managed to regain control before Trigon could assert himself. Eventually, Trigon escaped his prison, came to Earth, and took control of Raven, destroying Azarath in the process. The Titans were manipulated to kill Raven, thereby allowing the souls of Azarath contained inside the ring of Azar to possess her and use her as a channel to kill Trigon. After this battle, Raven rose from the ashes, purged of Trigon's evil, and vanished. Assassin of Red - Semiramis Red Assassin, real name Semiramis, known as the Wise Queen of Assyria, is the secondary antagonist in the second half of ''Fate/Apocrypha. A demigoddess born to the goddess Derketo and a human man, then abandoned as a baby by her mother because of her half-human heritage. She married her first love, an old general named Onnes, only to be abducted by the Syrian king Ninus after he became smitten with her beauty; in the aftermath, Onnes committed suicide. Semiramis would be wed to Ninus after impressing him with her military strategies and cunning, only to poison him and seize the throne. This is one of the oldest records of murder via poisoning in human history, giving Semiramis the reputation of "the original poisoner". During her prosperous reign as queen, Semiramis gained renown for her commissioning of public buildings and feats of architecture, to the point where her legend is (erroneously) associated with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders Of The Ancient World. Semiramis is an exceedingly rare "Double Summon", allowing her to simultaneously possess skills which are normally exclusive to the Assassin and Caster classes, such as the Assassin's "Presence Concealment" and the Caster's "Territory Creation". She made her debut in Fate/Apocrypha as "Assassin of Red". She was introduced in Grand Order as the limited SSR for the third Valentine's Day event. ''Yubel Yubel is the primary antagonist of the third season of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. A malevolent Duel Monster spirit whose card was in Jaden Yuki's possession when he was a child, Yubel is deranged and manipulative, mainly manipulating others in order to accomplish her goals. She first acts through Professor Viper and then Marcel Bonaparte, and is believed to have been defeated by Jaden and Jesse Anderson after revealing herself in episode 130. However, behind the scenes she orchestrates the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness and later returns as the final antagonist of the season, using the power of the "Super Polymerization" card to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together and reign over them with Jaden at her side. She is later redeemed after Jaden fuses with Yubel, reuniting them forever. Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. One side (in the original version) is distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other looks more masculine, with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip; in addition, it is oddly the "masculine" side which is paired with Yubel's original hair and eye color in the past life. Her Duel Disk is actually an extension of her arm that grows out when she duels. Her appearance symbolizes her duality, although the English version overlooks this. Unlike the card's art, there is no additional gray clothing over the torso. In the version her top half is covered in black to look less revealing and more female, and in later episodes her chest is redrawn to have two breasts instead of one, but aside from that she looks exactly like she did in the original. When she was a human she had light blue hair with turquoise eyes and tanned skin and she was said to be beautiful as a human. She was voiced by the late Hiromi Tsuru in the Japanese dub, and by Cassandra Lee Morris in the English dub. In the English version of Bonds Beyond Time, she was voiced by Eileen Stephens. ''Scarecrow Dr. Jonathan Crane, or better known as The Scarecrow, is a supervillain from the ''Batman series. He has invented a panic-inducing chemical gas known as Fear Gas that makes people see their greatest fears. He doesn't commit crimes for fun or for revenge, but as an experiment to further develop his Fear Gas. In his youth, Jonathan Crane grew up with his abusive grandmother, a religious fanatic who tortured Jonathan so badly that he developed a crippling fear of her. His life at school didn't fare much better either, because of bullies who constantly teased him for his lean appearance. Jonathan eventually had enough of his tormentors and used elements from Kung Fu to developed his own fighting style called “Violent Dancing” which takes advantage of his thin frame. He also managed to create a fear-inducing chemical compound which his grandmother used to frighten crows. One night, Jonathan dressed up as a scarecrow and frightened some of the bullies from his school. However, his new fear tactics worked too well and resulted in those people's deaths. Crane became intrigued by the power of fear and dedicated himself to learn more about it. He then returned home to murder his grandmother using the Fear Toxin he had previously made. Years later, Jonathan Crane became a university professor who used unethical methods to teach his students. Crane was soon fired because of this and searched for work elsewhere after killing those responsible for costing him his teaching job. He then became the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum and began using the alias Scarecrow while experimenting on his patients. Although Batman eventually discovered Jonathan’s crimes and had him incarcerated, he would continue to pose a threat to the Dark Knight as one of his most psychologically dangerous adversaries. He is a mentioned character in 1997 movie Batman & Robin, he was planned to be appeared which the main antagonist in the 1999 cancelled movie Batman Triumphant, he is the secondary antagonist of the reboot 2005 movie Batman Begins, a minor antagonist in the 2008 movie The Dark Knight, and a cameo character in 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises. Scarecrow also serves as a major antagonist in the Batman: Arkham games, serving as the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. ''Boa Hancock "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock is a recurring character in ''One Piece. She is the captain of the Kuja Pirates and the only female member of the Shichibukai. She is the current empress, known as the "Snake Princess", of Amazon Lily and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. She is the main antagonist of the Amazon Lily Arc. She was first mentioned by the Risky Brothers at the end of the Thriller Bark Arc when comparing her legendary beauty to the beauty of mermaids. Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression). She also made it seem that she did not think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she did not care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Luffy came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Luffy despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Luffy as much as before despite that the latter openly rejected a wedding proposal from her. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Monkey D. Luffy and she has not only befriended but also fallen in love with Luffy, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother. Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Monkey D. Luffy into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. Despite this, Hancock can be somewhat ignorant as she frequently mistakes many of Luffy's actions as romantic. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he is not nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jinbe to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Due to her suffering as a slave and how the first man she ever saw painfully burned her back with her slave mark, Hancock is very discriminating and judgmental towards men. She refused to listen to Luffy's story about how he was sent to her island or give him any mercy even after Margarette pleaded on his behalf. When she gave him the option to leave the island or help unpetrify Marguerite and her friends, Hancock believed he would act selfish to save himself and was speechless when he showed his selfless nature. After falling in love with Luffy, Hancock seems to have lessened her judgmental nature towards men as she allowed Law and his crew to dock at the edge of her island and chose to lift her country's law to some extent and permitted Jinbe to wander on the island without watch. Because of the horrors she endured from the World Nobles, Hancock became a very bitter and cold woman, caring nothing for others (except her sisters) and usually maintains a tough and aloof demenor. She maintain this attitude due to her belief she should be strong for her people and out of fear of being taking advantage of again. After falling in love with Luffy, she's become a lot more sympathetic and kinder. She now smiles more often and has started to treat her fellow Kuja's with much more kindness and respect and has even decided to do work with them such as helping them make food for Luffy rather than just order them around as usual. ''Alex Wesker Alex Wesker, also known as The Overseer, is the main antagonist of ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2, having been mentioned since Resident Evil 5. She is, as noted by Ozwell E. Spencer, the best and brightest of all Wesker children; even more so than Albert, whom she's acquainted to. She intends to become a God and, more immediately, to achieve immortality by transcending over her body into a new one. Alex took control of Zabytij island by resurrecting the local economy and is seen as a savior by the population. She uses the island as a test site for her horrific experiments, which involve brutal torture, both physical and psychological, and pushing her test subjects to the limit of fear. Like her "brother," due to Spencer's upbringing, Alex Wesker possessed a power-hungry nature as well as delusions of godhood. Her reflections on Albert imply that she held a lot of respect and sympathy for him, due to being a fellow Wesker child and his actions. Her views on Spencer however, indicated that she had a lot of disgust for him, far more than Albert did, for using them as pawns to achieve immortality and his imminent failure. Alex was also very skilled at virology. Her achievement in virology allowed her to gain a high position in Umbrella Corporation. Her intelligence was undoubtedly high, rivaled only by Albert Wesker. Alex was an avid reader and was infatuated by the works of Franz Kafka. Alex would portrayed herself as Grete Samsa, and she likened her "sibling" Albert Wesker as Gregor Samsa, the characters of Kafka's novella The Metamorphosis. During the course of the game, Alex mentions many things related to Kafka's literature and his life. Despite her evil ambitions, Alex presented herself as a very charismatic individual to others — both the population of Sushestvovanie and her own research team revered her as an almost godlike figure. This is contrast to Albert's megalomaniac and misanthropic view of the masses, he even treated his subordinates like expendable pawns. Like her brother, she was a master manipulator, in the same way Albert tricked the S.T.A.R.S. members into believing he was on their side, Alex was able to manipulate not only the inhabitants of Sushestvovanie, but her own staff as well, her research staff was so devoted to her that by her command they committed suicide when they were no longer of use to her. Alex is voiced by the famous American actress and singer, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who also voiced numerous roles including Cornelia li Britannia in Code Geass and Maria in Silent Hill HD Collection. Her motion capture actress was Elaine Hendrix, whom Alex's design was modeled after. As Dark Natalia, she is voiced by Gabriella Pastore, who also voiced the real Natalia. ''Raven Branwen Raven Branwen is a major antagonist in the American web cartoon series ''RWBY. She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long, the twin sister of Qrow Branwen, the leader of the Branwen Tribe, and was a member of Team STRQ. She is also the true Spring Maiden. Taiyang states Raven had a very direct approach, and saw traits that their daughter inherited. Taiyang also revealed that Raven had a number of unspecified faults that greatly contributed to the dissolution of Team STRQ. Raven is cynical, patronizing, selfish and stubborn. She believed her act of "kindness" of saving Yang's life from Neo was sufficient when refusing to protect her daughter when in need after that. Taiyang said Raven had a straightforward approach and saw strength as all-important in a fight, traits that Yang inherited. He adds that Raven was ambitious and gave her all to whatever cause she saw as just while acknowledging she had unspecified faults that greatly contributed to the dissolution of Team STRQ. Raven has a "survival of the fittest" mentality and has little issues with taking the lives of the innocent or even that of other Huntsmen, indirectly or otherwise. Despite murdering the former Spring Maiden, Raven saw her actions as merciful and necessary. Raven is not above manipulating others, having tried to emotionally manipulate Yang during their reunion in "Lighting the Fire" so she would choose to stay with her instead of reuniting with Qrow and Ruby Rose, and having successfully manipulated Salem's subordinates into thinking that Vernal was the Spring Maiden and into setting an ambush for Qrow and the students in order to get access to the Relic of Knowledge in "A Perfect Storm". However, beneath her "survival of the fittest" philosophy and despite her great powers as a Huntress and a Maiden, Raven is a cowardly person, having chosen to run away from Salem after deeming the fight unwinnable despite being aware of Salem's evil goals. She is even willing to risk her brother and daughter's lives in order to get access to the Relic in hopes of defending her tribe against Salem. Raven is also very prideful and hypocritical, refusing to acknowledge her faults and always try to justify her actions, often putting the blame on others for them, like saying that she did not know that Grimm would come quickly to destroy Shion despite the fact that it was the tribe's attack that led it vulnerable to Grimm, refusing to admit that it is out of fear of Salem that she worked with her subordinates unlike Lionheart who admitted his fear of her, telling Yang that she knew that she would be able of handling the trap on her and her friends despite it not being the case and presenting her murder of the Spring Maiden as an act of mercy due to the girl's perceived weakness to Yang. It is only after Yang exposed her mother's cowardice and hypocrisy and decided to take the relic that Raven showed remorse and apologized to Yang. ''Rosyuo Rosyuo is a major antagonist in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. He is a White Overlord Inves who is responsible for countless murders of the old civilization trapped in the Helheim Forest, and has targeted Japan next. He is also the previous individual chosen by the Helheim Forest, and holds the Forbidden Fruit of his realm. His motive for everything is apparently caused by the results of his actions of making a Social Darwinist state into a reality, which destroyed his civilization, and making him outlive his wife. He is unaware of Redyue plans to steal Forbidden Fruit he has guarded behind his back. He was voiced by Jōji Nakata. Despite being the king of the Over Lord Inves, unlike his subordinates Rosyuo, is neither cruel nor malevolent, even saving Takatora after he had been betrayed and injured by Sid and the other New Generation Riders. Having used the power of the Forbidden Fruit to remake his people into beings that could survive Helheim's invasion of their world, Rosyuo inadvertently caused the destruction of his entire race as his subjects began to fight and kill each other for dominance. Among the many victims was Rosyuo's wife, the queen, who had become the Over Lords' Woman of the Beginning and the one who originally bestowed the fruit on him. Filled with regret and shame at how his race had fallen, Rosyuo took possession of the Forbidden Fruit meant for humanity, deciding that it was pointless for humans to claim it as they would merely destroy themselves as his own race had done and intending to use it to revive his wife, viewing her life as worth far more than the entirety of humanity. Only after Sagara convinced him that it was unfair to stack the playing field so high against humans did Rosyuo relent, using a piece of the Forbidden Fruit to create the Kiwami Lockseed in order to test how Kouta would use its power. Yet despite his disdain for violence, when in battle Rosyuo is just as ruthless; if not more so; than his subordinates, crushing Sid when he refused to give up his desire for the Forbidden Fruit and nearly killing Kouta and Kaito when they arrived to rescue Mai. However, the purpose of the latter was not so much a test of strength but to see if mankind truly had the potential to avoid the Over Lord's mistakes. Once Rosyuo realized that Kouta did not seek power purely for its own sake he promptly ended his attack. ''Lumiya Lumiya was the main antagonist in the first part of ''The Legacy of the Force until her death before Darth Cadeus took over. Born Shira Elan Colla Brie, was a Force-sensitive Human female Dark Lady of the Sith. Born on Imperial Center during the height of Galactic Emperor Palpatine's reign over the majority of the galaxy, Brie dedicated herself to the tenets of the Imperial New Order doctrine. This garnered the interest of Palpatine's chief enforcer, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who sped the young woman's advancement in various Imperial-sponsored programs, including her enrollment into the Intelligence Academy of Carida. After she graduated with top honors and was promoted to the rank of major by Vader himself, Brie was given a highly classified mission to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and either cause the death or ostracism of Rebel hero and Jedi Luke Skywalker amongst his peers. Brie achieved the latter, but the events that ended in Skywalker's disgrace also left her horribly disfigured and near death. She was recovered by Darth Vader, who rehabilitated her with cybernetic replacements much like his own. Brie then began to train in the dark side of the Force at the feet of Vader under the assumed identity of Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith. While Lumiya studied in secret as Lord Vader's Shadow Hand, she also served as one of the Emperor's Hands—Force-trained assassins who answered to Palpatine himself. She embarked on a pilgrimage to the world of Ziost, during which she crafted her own lightwhip. While on that sojourn, however, both Palpatine and Darth Vader perished in battle at Endor, and as the foremost of their pupils despite her incomplete training, she defaulted to Mistress of the Sith. Purpose-driven toward vengeance against Luke Skywalker and the Alliance for the deaths of her Sith Masters, she apprenticed an ex-stormtrooper named Flint and lent support to the extra-galactic Nagai species' war against their mortal Tof enemies. The Sith Lady suffered a critical defeat early in her campaign, the damage from which required replacement of her armor, and saw the debut of a triangular headdress that, along with her lightwhip, henceforth became her trademark. She continued to aid the Nagai, during which time she confronted and ultimately lost to her sworn enemy, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. As the Nagai–Tof War commenced, however, the Dark Lady escaped Skywalker's custody, with promises of mayhem for him when next they met. She subsequently ended her partnership with the Nagai in favor of the Tof opposition, but their swift defeat by the unified forces of the Alliance, Empire, and Nagai signified the end of the war. Thought by the majority of the galaxy to be dead, Lumiya retreated to the Outer Rim with retribution ever on her mind. While in hiding, the Dark Lady prepared a fleet in preparation for a strike against the New Republic, the successor government to the Rebel Alliance. She once again worked closely with Imperial Intelligence and took the second of her apprentices, former Imperial Royal Guardsman Carnor Jax, after the mysterious death of her first. Together Lumiya and Jax eliminated the last vestiges of the Prophets of the Dark Side cult. She then charged him with the infiltration of the Imperial Ruling Council in anticipation of a threat to her Sith Order, while she herself brokered for additional assets with Imperial Regent Ysanne Isard. However, Jax's own nascent ambitions led him into an ill-conceived attempt at betrayal against Lumiya, and another former Royal Guardsman, Kir Kanos, killed Jax, leaving the Dark Lady once again without an apprentice. She returned to the planet Korriban to plot strategy and, in possession of the ancient Sith oracle stone artifact, continued to monitor galactic events from afar. By 25 ABY, though, Lumiya had abandoned the Outer Rim in favor of the former asteroid dwelling of the ancient Sith Lord Vectivus, where she mastered the creation of his dark side–empowered Force phantoms. That same year, she considered an invitation by a new order of Sith on Korriban, who sought to bring the Dark Lady into their fold, but was delayed en route by advance scouts of the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong race on the eve of their galactic invasion. She eluded capture and attempted to undermine the Yuuzhan Vong offensive in her own way from the shadows. As the galaxy descended further into chaos, Lumiya came to believe that only the supreme will of a Dark Lord of the Sith could impose order and stability. It was while cultivating such beliefs that she met the Fosh ex-Jedi–turned–Sith Vergere, and through the latter's superior knowledge, Lumiya's training was complete. Together they conspired to restore peace to the galaxy through the creation and ascension of the next Sith Lord. Lumiya ignored a second offer of alliance from those on Korriban, as Lumiya and Vergere contrived to bring the Skywalker family's Sith legacy full circle through Jacen Solo, the grandson of Darth Vader. She and Vergere facilitated Solo's capture by the Yuuzhan Vong, to whom Vergere had ingratiated herself, and the Fosh began the training that would eventually finish. Vergere died three years into the Yuuzhan Vong War with her role in the affair complete, but another twelve passed before Lumiya was prepared to uphold her end of the bargain. In 40 ABY, she enacted her plan to beguile Solo against the backdrop of a new war, one consequent of her clandestine instigation, by aggravating the already tepid relationship between the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and the Corellian system's Five Worlds government. An orchestrated series of events led Solo to Lumiya's home, which resulted in his agreement to take up the way of the Sith. For months she trained him, while continuing her secret manipulations of Corellia's separatist movement and enlisting the services of the Twi'lek darksider Alema Rar in the process. Lumiya then revealed herself to the Jedi and maneuvered their determination to eliminate her into a distraction from Jacen Solo's utter embrace of the dark side as the Sith Lord Darth Caedus. Satisfied that vengeance had been cemented against her enemies, Lumiya surrendered herself to death in combat against her long-time nemesis, Luke Skywalker. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Poisoners Category:OCs Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Moloch Allies Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Arc Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Sister of Villain Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:God haters Category:Human haters Category:The Heavy Category:Misogynists Category:Elementals Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:CIS Productions Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Successful Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Demon Category:Immortal demons Category:Evil Creations Category:Possessors Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:On and Off Villains Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Order of Flourish Category:Triggers Hell Category:Protective Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Double Agent Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Weapon Forger Category:Sadists Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Tragic Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Elemental Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Hegemony Category:Life Drainers Category:Slavers Category:Team Witness members Category:Abuse Victims Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Second in Command Category:Saved Souls Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fearmongers Category:Scary Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Dark Legacy Category:Whip-Users Category:Giants Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Good Darkness